Chapter Two/Romulans and Klingons fighting
In Quark's bar Bajoran and Starfleet security officers are escorting the Romulan and Klingon soldiers out of the bar while the medical team treats the wounded as Typhuss looks at Senator Cretak as she walked into the wrecked bar. What happened here? Senator Cretak says as she sees the destruction. Commander Halliwell looks at her. A fight Senator between Romulans and Klingons says Typhuss as he looks at Senator Cretak. She looks at the Commander. Well that's what the Klingons get for making a Romulan soldier mad Senator Cretak says as she looks at the Commander. Commander Halliwell gives her a medical report from Doctor Bashir. Broken arms, broken ribs, cuts and broken hands and fingers, if your people can't control themselves maybe they should stay on their ships, it makes this station unsafe for everyone says Typhuss as he looks at Senator Cretak. She looks at him. Calm down Commander we're allies and if you can't like that then we'll move to the Dominion side of the war Senator Cretak says as she walks away from the wrecked bar. Quark walks up as she leaves and turns to Commander Halliwell. She owes me 50 bars for the damage Quark says as he looks at Commander Halliwell. Typhuss looks at Quark. Not now Quark says Typhuss as he looks at Quark. Typhuss walks over to Captain Martin who's jaw is being treated by Julian as Typhuss looks at Julian. Julian, how's the Captain doing says Typhuss as he looks at Julian. John looks at Typhuss. Like someone had a mean left hook John says as he looks at Typhuss. Julian turns to Commander Halliwell. He's got a bruised jaw and well he's healthy as an ox for the most part, and as for your sister I've repaired her higher brain functions I should be able to wake her in a few months Julian says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at Julian. That's the best news I have heard all day says Typhuss as he looks at Julian. He nods at him and leaves with the wounded that needed to be worked on more in the infirmary. Typhuss someone needs to inform General Martok about this Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander Halliwell. Then Typhuss looks at him and asked what about asking Gowron. What about asking Gowron says Typhuss as he looks at John. John shook his head. No if I contact Gowron and inform him of this he'll pull every Klingon warship from the fights with the Dominion/Cardassian forces and have a full out assault on the Romulan border John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. So who then says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at Typhuss. You are a Commander I read in your file that you've studied the Klingon people in the Academy John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at John. I did and I have a Klingon friend says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Then you go talk to the General I can have Doctor Bashir and a medical team be ready outside the Rotarran airlock John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Yes sir says Typhuss as he leaves to talk to General Martok. On board the Rotarran General Martok is in his office looking over the repair orders for Chief O'Brien when the doors chimed. Enter General Martok says as he looks at the doors. Commander Halliwell walks into his office. Commander what can I do for you? General Martok says as he looks at Commander Halliwell. Typhuss looks at the General. Captain Martin wanted me to tell you something, there was a fight between your officers and some Romulans in Quark's bar says Typhuss as he looks at General Martok. Martok looks at him. I told the Captain that those Romulans are treacherous and untrustworthy but they did help us gain a foothold in Dominion space General Martok says as he looks at Commander Halliwell. Typhuss looks at him. Yes they did says Typhuss as he leaves.